customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Killah Freeze
'''Killah Freeze '''is the mortal enemy of Black Shadow. She was created by Shadow521. She intends to destroy Shadow and take over Earth, and turn it into a frozen wasteland. Other Information Height: 32 FT. Weight: 8.4 metric tons History Dr. Jocelyn Snow was the most prestigious professor in the Hero Factory. She was the most advanced in the cryogenic field, knowing which armor to give the heroes to protect themselves from the dangers of weaponized ice. However, her life changed the day she met Shadow. He accidentally touch a prototype ice weapon which sent Dr. Snow into a cryogenic mutagen. When she was thawed out, Snow developed ice powers that she used to kill her colleagues. She swore revenge on Shadow and joined forces with his father, Black Phantom. From this day forth, she was known as Killah Freeze. The Great Hero-Villain War Killah is the one who started the war by Assassinating Akiyama Makuro, the Hero Factory's founder. Outraged, HF declared war. She had been named leader of the villain forces, The League of Evil, by Black Phantom. This would provoke a bit of a conflict between her and her second-in-command, SawBlade. 16 years later.... Now 50 years old (but looking 23, and she still does.), having started fighting in the war at age 28, Killah had successfully managed to turn the planet into a barren wasteland by freezing the core. During evacuation, she attacked the Regime warship, the Purple Phantom, and both crashlanded on Earth, in different parts of Tokyo, Japan. Stats Trivia *She is 50 years old, but she looks 23. *Killah Freeze is based on Killer Frost, Chucky, Megatron, and MILEY CYRUS?! *Half her face is mangled as of episode 6, making her look like Megatron in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. This can be seen in episode 7. *She is actually 20% attracted to Shadow (much to Shadow's dismay and repulsion). *Frosty has a tendency to react violently to anything. *She is by far the most untrustworthy character on The Shadow Chronicles, seeing as she has sometimes killed her own troops and has broken many promises. *She is also, BY FAR, THE MOST violent character on said show. *For some reason, Evo thought she was a guy when first seeing her between episodes 6 and 7, when he joined Shadow's team, due to the resemblance to Stormer. This is intentional, but was off-screen. *Her intelligence is very much in question, seeing as it took her 8 episodes to figure out that Shadow has a healing factor. *While she leads the League of Evil as she has been doing, she is not the official founder of it. The founder is Shadow's father, Black Phantom. Many viewers thought she founded it until Black Phantom's silohuette appeared in Episode 7. *She actually has a daughter named Crystal Snow, who has yet to make an appearance on The Shadow Chronicles, but it has been confirmed that Crystal will appear in season 2 as a villain named Freeze Ray. *She has been compared to Megatron more than ever lately. The cloak is proof of this. While Megatron was always psycotically violent (to the point of even starting the War for Cybertron), Killah became even more psycotically violent than him after her face was mangled. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:White Villains Category:Black Villains Category:2013 Category:User:Shadow521 Category:Leaders